Living nightmare
by Miss Bloody Shining
Summary: The Titans are on different missions, only Star is left alone at the tower. But the night is for her a horror trip. Will she find the truth with the Titans and her Brother on Tamaran? What has it to do with her mother? Rob/Star; BB/Terra; Cy/Bee; Rea/OC
1. At the Beginning

--

--

This is a horror story. I dreamed it and toughed it would be a good TT- story. Hope you like it! Please Read and Review!

Alone

Chapter one: At the Beginning

All the Titans were sitting at the couch in the living room.

Cyborg sat with his legs on the coffee table, a cola was resting in his hand.

Raven was next to him, with a thick book on her lap, her hand's still holding it.

Robin sat on the other end, one arm around Starfires waist, with her head on his shoulder.

Between Robin and Raven sat the shame-faced Terra.

In front off them stood Beast Boy and tried to tell Horror stories.

But they were all still…bored. (Not to mention how embarrassed Terra was-Beast Boys Stories were really lame!)

"…then took ´Beastman´ his unbelievable cool sword and fought against the zombies. So he saved his girlfriend and his not-so-strong friends. Then they all lived happy ´till the zombies attacked again! The End!"

"Wow…, Beast Boy…, I never toughed your story could be more boring like the first…" said Raven, but it wasn't sarcasm.

"Yeah…, and every time is the hero a boy or men with green eyes, green hair and green skin! And he always wears something purple!" said Robin.

"But Dude! That was so cool...!"

"Sure thing grass strain, ´cause it was you!"

"Please Beast Boy…, just sit down." mumbled Terra embarrassed.

"You're all just jealous! So who want's to tell now a story?! I know: Raven!"

"No way! If I would tell you a story you wouldn't sleep for months "she said and fold her arms before her chest.

Beast Boy gulped before he laughed nervously. "Well…, then not…err Cyborg…?"

"I won't blame myself!"

"Oh come on guys! Doesn't anyone know a good story?!"

Silent.

But then:"I have the knowledge off one of those Stories! It's even a real one!"

Everyone looked in shock at Starfire.

"Let me guess: This is one of the ´_To the_ _cousin of the friend from my brother happened something_´-story…" laughed Beast Boy. (Sure because of the name-poor Beast Boy! No one is laughing with him)

Starfire was suddenly very stern and said: "No…! It happened to the mother of mine!"

Beast Boy stopped again with laughing and gulped.

"We…, well then… just tell it…!" he said and sat next to Terra and Robin.

Robin (who had all the time faced Starfire) whispered: "Are you sure you want to tell this…?" "I'm completely the sure…"

Starfire pecked him on the lips before she stood up and faced all of her friends.

"This is a story which told my mother to me and my sister when we weren't older than ten.

Before my mother married my father, she lived in the north off Tamaran. There was it really cold the whole year.

There my mother, her name is Luand´r, lived with my grandparents in a little village. Luand´r had many friends, but the friend of the best off hers was K´ylier.

K´ylier lived alone because her parents died.

On the day off the 17th day off birth of Luand´r, my mother waited for K´ylier at their favourite point. But she never came…

Luand´r even waited the next three days, at the same time…, at the same point. But K´ylier never was the coming.

So went one day my mother by herself to K´ylier hut.

When she opened the door, it was really the icy. In the fireplace was supposed to be fire. But there was nothing.

Suddenly she heard a voice: ´_Where were you! I toughed you would come to me. I waited at the fir. But it was so cold. Everything was so cold…´_

Luand´r turned around and saw the best friend off hers.

My mum said she had ice blue skin and wounds everywhere. Her left hand was the missing and her eyes where white as the death.

My mum ran out of the hut and told that what was happening to her. Soon after that the strongest men of the village searched for something to find the truth.

They only found K´yliers left hand which was like a fist. In the fist was a key. But they never found the body of hers or the lock for the key.

No one ever dared since then to go inside that hut.

But my mother said that she could the see of light in the windows and smoke coming out off the chimney…"

All their eyes were wide with scare.

Raven's fingers clutched around her book.

Cyborgs cola-can was dented and his drink was now on the couch, his chest and on the ground.

Terra and Beast Boy just had their arms around each other.

Robin's eyes were wide behind his mask and his mouth was hanging wide open.

He was the first who broke the silent:

"And…, this story is real…, yes?"

"Oh yes boyfriend Robin! I don't think that my dear mother would doing the lying to me!"

"Dude! THAT was an awesome Story!" "See Beast Boy! That was a good Horror story!" said Terra. Beast Boy just mumbled: "That's so unfair! She is saying that ´cause they are best friends!"

"Well it's late! Let's go to bed!" Robin said and got up. He went to Starfire and whispered: "Can I bring you to your room?" "That would be wonderful"

"Night guys!" they shouted in unison before Robin took her hand and they both went to the doors.

As it closed behind them Beast Boy said:

"Raven…, could you please tell us a story the next time?"

"Maybe…"

"Starfire…?" Why told your mother this story? I mean, you saw the guys and their faces… and you weren't older then 10…" asked Robin while they walked.

"Because Blackfire and I saw K´ylier once in the mirror, when we played in the castle…" she nearly whispered.

"Are you sure…, I mean that is horrible! I you …"

"I don't need help Robin! I saw her just that one time! You don't need to be the scared!"

"I'm not. Not anymore." They stopped at the door to Starfires room

"If you want me to stay, I will…" said Robin playfully with a naughty smirk on his face.

"And why do you want to stay? I can handle villains by my own…" she teased him.

"But if you have a nightmare, I would be right to your side, so you could snuggle with me. You wouldn't be alone…"

"Maybe is it you who need me against the mares of night…"

"Maybe…" he whispered with a husky voice before he leaned down for a passionate kiss.

Robin had his hands on her hips and Starfires were on his cheeks.

His arms slowly went around her waist to hold her tighter, when he put his tongue in her mouth

Starfire moaned softly at this but broke just a minute later because of the lack of air.

They were both breathing heavy.

"Do you still don't want me to stay?" still with a smirk on his face.

The only answer he became was an other lustful kiss…

Next chapter will come soon…

Please Read and review!!


	2. The day before

That's chapter two

Alone

That's chapter two!

But I have to say something: Many said it's like an episode of Avatar. The Horrorstory in chapter one is from a friend of mine-and she watched it! It has a big part in my story, but I will try to find am better on. Please don't be mad! But I hope you will like this story however.

Hope you like it…

And thanks to the reviews!

Chapter 2: The day before

The rising sun tickled Starfires eyes and she woke up.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun which shone through the pink curtains in her room.

Suddenly she felt something warm next to her and turned around.

Next to her was nobody else than Robin.

His mask was gone and he was snoring softly.

Starfire giggled as she remembered the last night. They hadn't done anything, but Robin whispered many times that he loved her.

She sighed happily and laid her head on his perfect toned chest.

Starfire was nearly sleeping again, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

Surprised she looked up and saw Robin smiling down at her with his two brilliant blue eyes.

"Awake, princess?" he asked softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I was the awake before you…" she whispered and laid her head back down on his chest.

"Besides the others won't be the awake right now…" she said and sighed, as Robin began to stroke the small of her back, which was not covered by her top.

"And what to you want to do now?" he whispered in her ear.

"I just want to do the laying in your arms."

They laid there together, but Robin had still a question in his mind and he needed it to be answered-now.

"Starfire?" "Yes, Robin?" "I have got a question …, could you answer it please?"

Starfire looked up with worry in her eyes.

"Robin, is something not the o of kay?"

"No, Starfire…, it's just, I asked myself, why I deserve you…"

"ROBIN!" she said with a stern tone in her voice. "You know that I hate that question! It let me fell that I'm a trophy, that you are my owner…, that you control me…!" she whispered the last part and a tear was flowing down her cheek.

"It's like you paid for me…, that I'm just a dirty whore…" Starfire looked away from him and began to cry harder.

"NO...no…, you could never be something like that to me… You are the most beautiful, happiest, friendliest girl I know! I could go on for hours, with describing you. I love you so much!"

Robin hugged her as close to his body as he could.

"Please stop crying! I just wanted to know why you love me. I mean- you could get any guy you want!"

"You deserve me because you love me like I love you! And I don't want any guy- I wand you Robin, because I love you!"

She looked at him with that smile which let him know that everything was alright.

"Thanks Star… I love you…"

He leaned down and kissed her loving on the lips.

It was a kiss which showed each other that they are in love-that they meant what they said.

They got lost in each other, when suddenly a knock appeared on the door.

"Robin, I know you are in there! There is an important call for you downstairs!" said Cyborgs muffled voice.

With a groan he ended the kiss and Robin and Starfire got up.

Starfire put her lilac bathrobe on (although she wore a pink tank top and a pair of shorts.)

Robin just put a shirt on (he wore black boxers) and went to the door.

He opened it and mumbled:"What?"

"Err…, sorry that I came so early, but-"Cyborg glanced over to Starfire, who was sitting on the edge of her bed and was visibly angry about the… interruption. "-but Bruce contacted us; he wands to talk to you."

Robin sighed "Well Ok…, tell him I'll be there in five minutes…"

Cyborg went down the hallway and Robin closed the door.

"Is it ok when I go…?"

Oh yes, Robin, that is the o of kay! If your father wants to talk to you it is the most important!"

She stood up and went to him.

Then she pecked him on the lips and said:

Now go…, we will meet in the kitchen."

Starfire opened the door and closed it behind him when he was on the floor.

Then she went to change.

In the kitchen:

Starfire sat in the kitchen, ate some tamareanian foot and listened to the radio.

Suddenly the doors opened and Raven entered the room.

"Greetings friend!"

"Morning Star." Said Raven in her usual monotone manner.

Raven sat down next to her friend. With her mental powers she teleported a cup of herbal tea in front of her.

"Do you know where Robin is?" asked Raven suddenly.

"He is talking to the father of his. Why are you asking, friend Raven?"

"Because I have to go to Azarath. Some family problems. My mother wands to introduce her new ´friend´ to me."

"Oh, that's glorious! What's his name?"

"I don't know…"

Again the door's opened and Cyborg, Terra and Beast Boy entered.

They all greeted and sat on their chairs.

Starfire then noticed that they wore normal clothes.

"Where are the two of you going?" asked Starfire.

Beast Boy opened his mouth but Cyborg cut in.

"At Titans East Tower exploded something. They need us to rebuild it. We'll eat something and then drive to them. Would you please tell it to Robin?"

"Oh yes friend Cyborg, I will!"

The next minutes were silent.

Just some time later Robin arrived in the kitchen.

He wore normal clothes too.

"Where are you going?" asked Starfire with concern.

"Bruce want me to help in some mission…I will leave soon after the breakfast. I asked for a job for you, but there is none…"he answered.

"No problem, Robin! I will be completely fine."

"Besides you have got still the other guys!"

"…"

"Well…" broke Cyborg the silence.

"We are going to help Titans East…sorry" said Terra

"And I'm going to visit Azarath-family problems…"

"But that means…"

"No problem, boyfriend Robin…I will doing the watching for the city. Someone of us has to be here!"

"Are you sure? I mean, I will come tomorrow morning back…" said Robin.

"We too…" said Cyborg and Ravens face said the same.

"I'm the old enough! Don't worry!" said Starfire and crossed her arms before her chest.

Robin sighed "Well…you can stay…But if you have a problem then call me or the others."

"It's the o of kay!"

Starfire smiled.

After the breakfast, the Titans left to their aims. It took Robin about twenty minutes to say goodbye to Starfire. After they all were gone, Starfire made her way to the morning patrol…

In the evening:

Starfire sat on the large couch.

She wore a pink top and some black shorts. Her feet's were curled under her and covered by a red blanket. In front of her was a large bowl with popcorn and package of tissues. She watched some kind of soap opera and was crying in the fifties tissues:

A father told his daughter the story how he lost his wife and her mother:

"…they held each other and kissed for the last time. They knew it was the end of everything good, but also for everything bad…Even after the last song they held each other, held each others darkness far away, pushed it in the corner. They believed in each others light, in each others dream…"

Suddenly the phone rang and Starfire jumped a bit.

Then she got up and went to the phone.

"Hello, Starfire here." She said with a sad voice.

"Hey Star… were you crying" answered the male voice at the other side.

"Oh, hi Robin! Yes I was the crying-I watched some kind of soap opera… That was so…sad…!"

"…, how was your day?"

"Oh…! It was completely the fine! Gizmo attacked just a computer store but nothing else! How was the day of yours?"

"Strenuous…Well, I need to go! I just wanted to know how you are. See you tomorrow! I love you…"

"Good night Robin…I love you too!"

She hung the phone up and went back to the TV.

Her movie was now over, so she shutdown the TV.

She took everything from the table and went to the kitchen: the rest of the popcorn in the refrigerator, the used tissues in the trash and the package of it on the counter.

Then she went to her room.

Starfire opened her window a bit and went to her bed.

Before she laid down, Starfire looked at her Mumbo-clock:

0.36 A.M…

Then she closed her eyes and drifted in a deep slumber…

Unknown to her was somebody watching her…

That was the second chapter of ´Alone´ hope u liked it.

Please Read and Review…

Next chapter: The teddy with the blood red eye


	3. The teddy with the blood red eye

Alone

Alone

Whoa! I never thought that so many people would read this story! I don't want to tell to much, but now the horror will start for Star! Hope you like it and you will review.

Chapter 3: The teddy with the blood red eye

Starfire woke up.

Everything around her was dark and cold.

Then she noticed that she wasn't in her bed or in her room.

She was lying on a ground, which was covered by a thick blanket made out of shinning white snow.

She got on her feet's and shivered.

Even if she was temperature resisted, she shacked because of the cold.

Then she saw light not far away from her.

As fast as she could, Starfire ran to it.

Starfire stopped, because she stood in front of an old hut.

She knocked some times and asked: "Hello? Is somebody in there?"

When nobody answered, opened Starfire the door and went in.

In front of her was just one room whit one other door.

In this one room was everything somebody needs to live: a bed, a little kitchen, a fire place…

Suddenly she noticed: Even if there was fire in the fireplace, it was still cold. Maybe colder then outside.

Starfire closed the door and sat next to the fire and held her hands near it.

She was shocked: No heat came from it, but cold.

Starfire hugged herself and whispered: "Where am I?"

Suddenly glimmered the fire and went out.

Worried she got up and looked around. Well, she can't even see her own hands before her eyes and can't light up a starbold, but she noticed an unknown presence.

Someone was in there and waited for her.

"He-Hello?" she asked scared.

Her heart bounded as lout, that she thought whoever was there would notice it.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

All she could see were two white eyes starring deep into hers.

Then everything around her went black and she passed out.

Starfire screamed and sat up in her bed.

Her whole body was shaking and covered by sweat.

´That was just a dream…!´ she thought.

Then she looked at her Mumbo clock:

1.30 A.M

Starfire laid back down but it was to cold for her to sleep.

She switched the light on and went to her window.

In front of her window she stepped in something wet and looked down.

A little puddle was there on the floor, under the window.

Starfire got down on her knees and looked closer at it.

It was just water.

"Did it rain?"

She then looked at her window. It was dry.

Starfire shrugged her shoulder.

"Maybe that is one of the miracles of the earth."

She got up and closed her window.

Then she turned around and yawned.

She looked around in her room. Everything was still the same.

But suddenly she noticed a little shadow from behind her bed.

Slowly she walked to it without any noises.

Her heart pumped faster with every step she took and her fists tightened.

Starfire was now in front of her be and stepped on it.

She waited some seconds, and then she jumped at the other side of her bed and landed in a fighting position.

After she saw what it was, Starfire calmed down.

On the floor, next to her bed was a little stuffed animal.

She sighed in relief and took it in her hands.

It had dark brown pelt, which was very dirty. It wasn't soft anymore.

Starfire turned it in her hands and looked at it again.

It looked just like a teddy from earth, but she wasn't really sure, because it hadn't a mouth or a nose. The only thing in its face was an eye. Just one blood red eye. There where was supposed to be the other eye was a little hole in the material.

´I always thought things like that were supposed to be the nice or cute. But that one is just ugly and scary! ´ She thought with disgust.

´I think I will bring it to the cellar or anywhere else. Just far away from the room of mine!´

Starfire went to her door, opened it, stepped out on the dark hall and closed it behind her.

She tried to light up a starbold, but it went out.

"Maybe I just caught the cold…" she murmured to herself a bit worried.

With her hand she searched the light switch.

She knew that there anywhere next to her room was one.

Starfire found it and the light went on.

She stepped down the hallway and some stairs to the cellar door.

The cellar was the only room she hated in the Titans tower. It was so big, but still so bounded. And it was cold and dark.

She switched the lights in it on, but it was still so dim.

Starfire went down the long stair and sat the little bear down, next to some cartons, with old and damaged parts of Cyborgs car, many used things from the trainings room and many other things.

Suddenly she heard strange noises from the living room.

She thought it was Red X or an other thief, so she tried again a starbold, but again it died out.

She looked around in the cellar to find something to protect herself.

Starfire then took a broken bo-staff and ran up the stair.

Starfire could just hear her heart and her breath.

She often handled things on her own, so why she can't handle just one night, where she was alone in the whole tower.

Without realizing it she was now at the door, which leads to the kitchen and the living area.

Her fists tightened around the bo-staff before she opened the door.

Everything but the TV was dark.

The noises she heard came from the rustling noises of the TV.

´I can't remember, that I didn't turn the TV the out…´

Before she went to it, Starfire looked in the whole room for somebody. But she was really alone.

Nobody was behind the counter or the couch. Nobody hung on the ceiling. Nobody was in a dark corner of the room. Nobody opened the windows to get in or out.

Starfire was completely alone.

With the remote control she turned the TV out and took one last look around the room.

Yes…, she was alone!

"Ahhhhhh…!" came a female scream from the cellar.

At this Starfire's heart nearly stopped beating.

Still with the bo-staff in her hands she ran to the cellar and down the stair.

It was like she couldn't control her body anymore.

She just wanted to know where this scream came from.

For that minute she forgot her fear.

When she was downstairs, she noticed, that she forgot to make the light on.

She found the light switch and turned it on.

Her eyes widened, her fists tightened and she tried to scream, but Starfire lost her voice.

On the ground, there where was supposed to be the teddy, was a poodle.

But this time it wasn't water.

This time it was blood.

Then she noticed a little sheet of paper in the blood.

With her bo-staff she pulled it out of the poodle.

She took it in her hands and read it loud:

"The night, don't let it in, through gate or door.

It is the end of and keeps you away from the day.

When that day comes, you will help me.

We never meet but I still love you like my own daughter.

I love you…, oh Starfire.

When we will finally meet my shining Star?

Starfire, Starfire, Starfire…"

´What the…?

After she read the note, Starfire fell to her knees.

Thousand thoughts ran through her mind:

´What is happening here? Where came this not from? What happened to the teddy with this one blood red eye? Is this blood from it? I am really the alone in this tower? ´

That was my third chapter! Hope it wasn't to scary! It is not over now! Please review…

Next chapter: The face in the mirror


	4. The face in the mirror

Alone

Alone

Thank everybody who read this story. And a big thank you for the reviews.

Here is my next chapter

Chapter 4: The face in the mirror

Starfire sat restless on the couch.

Something was strange…

´Maybe is this all just one of the jokes of friend Beast Boy and Cyborg…´

Starfire jumped again when the phone rang.

Shaking she got up and looked at the ringing phone for some time.

Then she answered:

"Hello, Starfire here!"

"Hey Starfire! Here is…Robin…!"

"Oh hi Robin! Why are you calling again? And why are you doing it at this time of day?"

"I just wanted to know if it is all ok."

"Oh yes, boyfriend Robin, everything is the o of kay!" she lied.

"Fine!"

"Robin is that really the you? You are not sounding like…you…"

"I am truly Robin! Do you think I'm an old lover or a fan?"

"No…"

"You should take a bath or something else, to calm down…"

"You are the right…See you later!"

Without an answer, he hung up.

"Robin was right! I should do the bathing!"

She put the phone back down the table and took her broken bo-staff.

Starfire discovered that she couldn't fly or shoot starbolds. She was on her own.

Then she began to walk to the bathroom.

Starfire missed her friends.

She was scared, it was so cold in the whole tower, she couldn't use her alien skills, she didn't know if she would see her friends again and she was…alone.

´Maybe it's just my imagination, which is playing a trick on me!´

But then she remembered the note.

´I love you, oh Starfire. When will we finally meet my shining star?´

This made her shiver.

Who would do something so scary to her? …Robin? No, Robin said often enough that he loved her. Maybe her brother, Darkfire? That couldn't be! Her brother was light-years away from her, on Tamaran. And he loves her as a sister, not as a daughter.

´Daughter…´

Who could love her like that? She didn't know where her parents were and if they were still alive. And Galfore was at the same place like her brother…

Without noticing it, she was now in front of the bathroom door.

She opened it and a strange heat came blowing in her face.

She looked around:

Everywhere was this warm fume. The mirror was white, because of it. Starfire couldn't see her own face in it. In the bathtub was already water. Not cold but warm

"I can't remember that I let the water in it!" she said to herself.

"Maybe I just forgot it…"

She stretched her body and looked around. Nobody was there.

Starfire shrugged her shoulders and laid the bo-staff on the ground.

Then she put her hair in a messy bun and undressed herself.

Only her knees and everything above the chest was over the surface of the water.

The warm of the water flow around her and calmed her down.

She laid her hands on the knees, when she looked up to the ceiling.

"What is happening here?" she asked.

"Who wrote me this letter? ´_When will we meet, my shining star_´? Where…? I hope not in this tower and not tonight!"

She stopped for a minute her speech and listened. She tried to hear someone laughing, someone arguing…someone screaming, that he is back. Someone of her friends…

Starfire sighed.

"Where are you, my friends?"

She looked at the ground, where her clothes were laying.

"Where are you…Robin…?"

She closed her eyes and laid her hand on the brink of the bathtub.

"Where are you…my family?" she murmured.

Minutes she sat there in silent, absorbing the heat of the water.

Suddenly she felt something on her hand, but it didn't bother her at all.

It wasn't warm, but it also wasn't cold. Whatever it was, it wasn't lightly or heavy. It was just there, lying on her hand.

But suddenly, it began to grip her fingers and Starfire abruptly opened her eyes.

As fast as she could, she turned her head to the side, and there, next to her was…nothing.

´Wasn't there something holding my hand? Or where I doing the dreaming again? ´ she thought.

Starfire got up and gripped a towel she had prepared earlier and wrapped it around herself.

She stepped out of the water and went slowly to the mirror.

It was still all over white.

With her palm she wiped on the mirror surface until she saw her face.

Her whole face was pale.

´I really had to sleep!´ she thought and closed her eyes.

With her palm she touched her forehead.

´…I'm not the hot…´

Then she opened her eyes and screamed.

The mirror didn't show her own face.

The face in the mirror had blue skin and many cuts and wounds. Her hair was wet and gray and laid over her shoulders. This face showed only blankness.

But the thing that shocked Starfire most was those white eyes. White eyes which only show death.

"…K´ylier…" whispered Starfire and closed her eyes again. When she opened them, she saw only her scared face.

Starfire sat against the wall, next to the door.

Her chest was raising and falling heavy, when she breathed. Starfire hugged her knees and her heart was bounding fast.

"What's going on here?" she asked nearly in a whisper.

Again she looked at the ceiling.

"I'm going insane in this tower! I can't last any minute longer in here!"

Starfire got up and put her clothes back on.

She needed to go out of this tower and she would do nearly anything for it!

Well, guys that was my fourth chapter. I know it was a bit short… I really hope you liked it! Please read and review after it! Next chapter will come soon!

Next chapter: No escape; part one


	5. No escape part one

Alone

Alone

Hey, guys! First of all I wanted to thank **Watery-the-Strange **for the fifth review! So thanks!

Well…, this is my new chapter.

Chapter 5: No escape; part one

Since she saw K´ylier in the mirror, Starfire knew that she wasn't alone like she hoped.

She needed now to be far away from this tower.

´I will explain everything later to my friends!

She opened the bathroom door and stepped out on the hallway.

Starfire didn't dare to turn the lights out, so were the hallways still full of light.

Again she heard noises downstairs, but she didn't dare to look after it.

´I will look first on the roof! I hope I didn't close the door! ´

Her bare feet were clapping against the cold metal of the floor.

She let the noises behind her, far away in the living room and far away from herself.

Starfire didn't dare to take the elevator. She could be heard and that could be her death.

Noiseless she opened the door to the stairs.

With one hand on the handrail and the other one on the bo-staff, climbed higher and higher.

Every time when there was downstairs silent, she stopped and began just again with walking when the noses started again.

Some time later she saw the roof door and began to run.

Breathless she reached her aim and rested her hands against the cold metal of the door.

Starfire also put her ear against it and listened.

When she was sure that no one was at the other side of it, she tried to open it.

But the door didn't even move a bit.

"…no!" she whispered and began to knock with her fists against it.

"…no! NO! Please open!"

Her bo-staff fell to the ground and the crashing noises echoed through the whole tower.

With her pals and underarms resting at the cold door, she sunk to her knees.

"…no…!" she whimpered.

Tears flow down her beautiful cheeks when she began to cry.

But then she heard something from behind the door.

It was a young woman who was singing.

Starfire stopped crying and listened to it:

"I am so lost…

I can't find light in myself. I am feeling so lonely…

What just happened to me?

My tears are raining, but they don't stop,

Don't stop for me…

I can't even breathe, what's wrong with them?

Hold me tight,

Please hold me tight,

Don't let go!

Hold me or I will drown.

Hold me tight,

Please hold me tight,

Don't let go!

Hold me or I will freeze.

I can't understand them, why they are acting like this?

I already gave up; I need you now so much!

Hold me tight,

Please hold me tight,

Don't let go!

Hold me or I will drown.

Hold me tight,

Hold me tight,

Please hold me tight,

Don't let go!

Hold me or I will freeze…"

At the end of the song, the lights were gone and the girl on the other side too.

She knew this voice somewhere but didn't know where from.

Starfire, who was shocked by the sudden darkness, came back to her mind and began to scream:

"HEY! MISS! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"

She began to knock against the door but no one answered.

"PLEASE OPEN THIS DOOR! I NEED HELP! SOMEONE IS IN HERE! PLEASE! HELP!"

When Starfire knew, that it was senseless, she stopped.

"…Fuck!" she murmured.

Then she turned around and saw the endless darkness before her.

She pressed herself harder against the door.

Starfire tried to see something but it was all pitch-black.

Her eyes slowly relaxed and she could see the shapes of everything before her.

She gulped and began to walk downstairs.

Only one door was here where she could get out. Without her strength she couldn't break a window. (Break-proof) And her mind was to clouded to think on an other way out.

´I didn´t lock the main door! It is still open! It had to…! ´

She began to hum a tamaran lullaby to calm herself. But every time she came back to the melody of the song, which sang the young woman.

Suddenly she heard something from behind her.

It was like somebody was breathing and it came nearer and nearer.

When Starfire thought whatever it was, was directly behind her, she started to run down the stairs.

Every time there were only four steps, she jumped, to begin then again with running.

She didn't knew where she was, but she knew it wasn't far anymore.

Then she reached the last floor and jumped from the whole last stair, only to feel pain in her left ankle.

But she didn't dare to stop-not now.

Not now, where she was near the lobby and her only escape.

She reached the door to the lobby, opened it and closed it behind her in just one second.

Some light shown through the big windows and she smiled.

In front of her was her aim.

The main door.

Slowly she went to it and leaned her whole body against it.

She calmed a bit down.

Tears of joy flow down her cheeks.

She reached down to open it.

But the door didn't move. Not a millimetre.

She began to panic.

Starfire began to knock with her fists and screamed.

"OPEN! PLEASE OPEN!"

The tears of joy began to change to tears of desperation.

"…please open!"

Then she remembered: "My communicator"

She reached to her waistband and took her communicator and tried to contact someone.

The now repaired Titans East tower was silent.

Everybody was asleep, when somebody's communicator began to ring.

A green hand reached for it and answered with a sleepy voice:

"…hello…Beast Boy here…"

"Beast B…Starf…here…can you…me?" came a from fizzling broken reply.

"Yawn Kori your commi seems…broken…please try it later!"

"No! ...help…Someone…here!"

"Kori it's late! Please go sleep!"

"B…Boy! Plea...back! I…take it…longer!"

"Cy will repair your communicator tomorrow! Please yawn, please go back to sleep!"

"…o! Bea…Boy! Wait…I need…" Starfire couldn´t finish because Beast Boy already hung and laid down back in his bed.

"No! Beast Boy! Wait, please, I need your help!" she said before she only heard static.

Starfire felt so alone.

She leaned against the door and began to sob harder.

Then with a mood between fear and fury she screamed:

"HELP ME!"

This echoed through the whole tower.

Well, this was my fifth chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review…

Next chapter: No escape; part two


	6. No escape part two

Thanks to the many reviews

Thanks to the many reviews! Here is my sixth chapter!

Chapter 6: No escape; part two

Starfire hugged her knees and cried in them.

She didn't know how late it was, but she knew she had to be up for hours. But the sun wasn't shining yet.

After she contacted Beast Boy, she tried everybody she knew, but nobody answered. She hadn't contact to the whole team.

Starfire was a prisoner in her own home.

Suddenly she heard somebody crying. It came from the rooms of the Titans. And it was a female voice.

She tried to relax and not to react.

But every time she nearly blocked it out, the voice became louder and louder.

"Please stop…!" Starfire whimpered.

The unknown person began then to scream:

"…please…, please help…!" yelled the voice and began to knock.

"…help…I want out of here!" sobbed the voice.

Starfire's eyes widened. She knew this voice exactly. It was the same voice, which had the girl on the roof.

She got up and screamed: "Hello?"

"…please…please…is there someone? I…I… they want…to… kill me…"

"Stay there! I'm coming!"

Starfire tried to run, but noticed the pain in her leg.

Slowly she made her way to the door, which leaded to the stairs.

Then she stopped, because of a shelve.

Starfire knew that there was always a pocket lamp.

She opened it and saw something long, made out of metal.

She took the pocket lamp in her hands and turned it on.

The power and light was strong and would last at least 6 hours.

"Please…help!" came it from one of the many rooms.

"I'm coming!" Starfire screamed and made her way up to the sleeping rooms of her and her friends.

The way was hard, because her ankle hurt terribly. But she wanted to help this girl. Maybe she could help Starfire to escape from this tower.

When she reached the right floor, everything was silent.

"…Hello?"

After that the knocking together with crying began again.

Starfire listened at every door, to find the room, where this girl was.

The loudest noise came from Terra's room.

Starfire pressed her ear against the door before she asked:

"Is somebody in there?"

"Please…help me!" was her question answered.

Starfire breathed deep in, before she opened the door and stepped in.

Before laid an unused bed and a mess of clothes (like Terra always throws them on the floor, when she searches the right outfit)

The room was completely dark, but even through the shin of the pocket lamp she couldn't see an other person.

Starfire saw a lamp on a drawer and turned it on.

She was amazed because it functioned.

Starfire sat on the bed with the white sheets and looked at her left ankle.

It was a bit red and swollen.

Starfire remembered that everybody has a fist-aid-box in his room.

She got up and went to Terra´s bath.

Some minutes later she came back with a hand full things she needed.

Again she sat on the bed and bandaged her leg.

When she finished, Starfire sighed and took the Pocket lamp from the drawer.

Her eyes fell on a little silver object: The key for the main door.

Starfire took it in her hands.

´It had to be the right key! ´ she thought.

She took the pocket lamp and got up.

The pain wasn't too much, so she could run if she needed.

Starfire went to the door and tried to open it. But this one was also closed.

"What the hell?!"

She was too tired, so went back to the bed.

´Maybe T just should stay here…´

Even if the windows were closed tightly, it was still very cold.

So Starfire took a white blouse from the ground and put it on.

Before she laid down on the bed, she saw a clock and looked at it:

1.30 A.M.

It was still the same time like she woke up.

She sighed and laid down and looked at the ceiling.

"What's going on here?" she whispered.

Then she turned on the stomach and closed her eyes.

"When will you come, my friends…? And when you are here, you will help me then… I know you will…you have to…!" she whispered before she fell in a not so deep sleep.

Some time later she woke up again.

The lights were out, but something was strange.

A horrific smell laid in the air. But it wasn't the only thing:

"Why are the sheets so…wet?" she asked herself.

She turned the lights on and rubbed her eyes. But her hand was also wet.

With sleepy eyes she looked at it and gasped.

A thin sheet of red liquid was all over it.

Not only on her hand, also were her whole arms, chest, stomach and legs covered by it.

Slowly she dared to turn her head on the bed.

Starfire jumped off of it in horror.

The once white sheets were red, also the floor and walls. On the window were also red smears.

Then she turned around.

On the door were also red prints. They had the shapes of hands and fists. There was on print, where you could tell that someone leaned against it.

Starfire exactly knew what it was: Blood.

She nearly threw up.

Starfire breathed heavy and took the key and pocket lamp.

She coughed in disgust.

"Oh X´hal…!"

She backed away, to the door and leaned against it.

´Whoever was in here had to be death…´

Then she saw to the window.

Suddenly, out of the blood were formed letters:

´Follow the way to the north.

There you will see your destiny! ´

-B32

(AN: Meaning will come in the next chapters!)

Next to it was suddenly a shape of a hand to see.

Again she screamed.

Suddenly the door opened she fell backwards.

Starfire crawled to the opposite wall and got up.

She could already taste her own death.

The door closed with a bang and Starfire was covered by darkness.

After some time she came back to her senses and turned the pocket lamp on.

Then she began to run back to the lobby.

Without breath she reached it.

Starfire took the key and laid the pocket lamp so, that she could see the whole main door perfectly.

With hope in her eyes she reached the lock and put the key in it.

But it didn't fit.

She tried it once again.

But it didn't want to fit.

With panic she looked down at the key.

It seems just like the key for the main door.

But suddenly it changed:

The key wasn't shinning anymore. It was now dull. And everywhere was rust.

In disgust she threw the key on the ground.

Suddenly she heard the doors behind her open.

Starfire turned around, but through the bright light she was blended and could only see the shape of a person, a young woman to be exactly.

"Hello?" Starfire asked with fear.

The woman didn't answer, but began to step nearer to her.

"…please…please say your name!"

And again the person didn't answer.

Then the woman stepped into the light and Starfire screamed.

In front of her was a woman with blue skin and many cuts. She was dressed in a dirty brown gown, which was ripped everywhere. Her whole body was covered by a thin sheet of water, which was dripping to the ground. Her feet's were bare. She had only one hand, the other was missing. Her face was blank. But again Starfire was shocked by the two white eyes.

"…K´ylier…what do you want?" she whispered.

K´ylier didn't answer, just stepped nearer.

Starfire backed away.

"…st-stay away from me!" she scared with a scared but strong voice.

Starfire now leaned against the door.

Everything turned no around her, but she saw just this thing in front of her. Her ears were filled by the noise of the ringing phone and the TV. But also by somebody's screaming and crying.

Starfire´s mind and body couldn't take it any longer. She passed out.

Well, this was my sixth chapter! I hope you don't get any nightmares because of it.

Hope you liked it and review…

Next chapter: Starfire's greatest fear


	7. Starfire s greatest fear

First of it I want to thank everybody who read this story

First of it I want to thank everybody who read this story. Then I also want to thank **XYZed **and **erifrats 101 **for their reviews. Well…thanks!!

So…that's the next chapter…

Chapter 7: Starfire's greatest fear

Starfire woke up from her sleep.

Her head hurt terribly and she looked around in the dark room.

She knew exactly where she was:

In her bed, covered by a thick blanket in her own room.

Starfire held her head in her hands and sighed.

"Was this just a dream…?"

She turned the light on and saw the white blouse with the dark red prints.

Starfire gasped and throw the blanket off of her body.

She was everywhere covered by dry blood.

"…no…!"

She fell back in her pillows and breathed heavenly.

Many thoughts ran through her mind.

Suddenly she saw something out of the corners of her eyes and turned around, on her side.

There, on the ground, next to her bed were two objects:

One was the teddy. The teddy with the one blood red eye…

The other was a chair.

Starfire got up and looked at it.

It just seemed like a chair from the kitchen.

"It's still warm…was somebody sitting there and…" she shivered before she ended the sentences "…watching me how am I was sleeping?"

Alone the thought of it was scary enough.

Starfire looked around in her room and stopped at a wall. On it hung many pictures of her and her friends. They reminded her on so many things.

´They always fight so hard…they face danger with or without their powers…even if they were scared…´ she thought.

"I can't blame my friends! I can't say that I'm a Titan, when I don't fight now!" she said with a strong voice.

I have to fight even if I die!

Starfire tighten her fists and went to the door to open it...

She went straight to the living room.

Her whole body was shaking with fear, but she didn't want to turn back.

If she wanted to survive this night, she had to fight.

With a swift move she opened the door and went in.

It was all dark and silent.

Starfire didn't bother and went to the kitchen area.

There she opened a drawer and took a long knife out of it.

"This had to work…" she murmured.

She knew that every knife in their home was sharp. If not…she could still throw it on somebody's head…

Starfire made her way to the door, but stopped when the TV went on.

She turned around to see and hear the malfunction.

She sighed and took the remote control in her left hand.

Then she pressed the button to turn it of.

The TV was black.

Starfire wanted to lay the remote back on the table, but the TV went back on again.

"Huh…?"

Again she pressed the button, but this time it didn't work.

She pressed harder and faster, but there was no reaction.

After maybe two minutes the picture changed:

In front of her, on the giant screen, was now the tower. No lights were in the windows. It seemed completely dead.

Suddenly the picture changed again.

Now was one of the many hallways shown. Starfire couldn't tell which one it was, because it was too dark and the picture came from the ceiling. It moved over the hallway, but suddenly it stopped.

The picture fixed now on one door. It opened. The room was completely dark, until the lights went on…

Starfire didn't know how she managed to come in the bath.

But now she was there, sitting on her knees, her face over the toilette and throwing up.

The knife laid next to her on the ground, covered with blood. She fall when she ran to the bath and hit accidentally the blade. There was now a deep cut in her waist, which was bleeding.

She looked back up and wiped her mouth with her hand.

Starfire sat next to the toilette, the knife on her left and cried.

She didn't wand to but suddenly she remembered the picture on the screen:

It was her room, which was showing. But like in Terra's room, was everything covered by blood. But that wasn't the thing which shocked her most. Starfire self laid in the bed, sleeping or dead, she didn't know. Around her, on the ground were her friends-bleeding everywhere and dead. Robin laid with his upper body on the edge of her bed, holding her hand. There where his heart was supposed to be, was a big wound.

Starfire cried harder at this whole scene.

That was her greatest fear:

When everybody she loved was killed by someone and couldn't do something against it.

Starfire didn't know what to do…

She could face villains, millions of evil master minds and psychos.

But she could never face the death of her friends, her family…or Robin.

"Please, don't let this become true…!" she prayed.

"Oh X´hal! What's going on here? Pl-please help me… Have an eye on my friends! Do not somebody harm them! I would do everything for it!"

She looked up to the ceiling, silently asking for a sign.

She hoped, whoever was there to help her, would do it.

After some time she looked back to the door and began to cry harder than before.

Starfire sat on the ground, hugging her knees and hoped for the day to come. To bring light back in the dark hallways. To bring her friends back in it…back to her.

She hoped that this was everything just a horrible dream, that she soon wake up and see Robin, who was smiling at her and says that everything was all right.

She hoped for him and her friends that they were all healthy and that her greatest fear wouldn't become true.

Unknown to her was outside the sun slowly rising and bringing light into the hallways and rooms filled with nightmares.

But Starfire didn't know it, because the bath, where she was in hadn't any window.

Starfire just kept on hoping and crying…

Ha! The seventh chapter. A bit sad, but I hope you like it and review…

Like ya!!

Next chapter: Disaster


	8. Disaster

Sorry that I didn't update for so long…

Chapter 8: Disaster

Nobody of the whole team knew, what happened to Starfire.

They all thought that she slept the whole night.

In the Titans East Tower:

Bumble Bee, Cyborg, Aqualad and Terra sat in the kitchen and talked a bit:

"…, I can't believe, that Hot Spot and Argent were on a date together!" said Bumble Bee.

"Yeah I know…! I mean it never seemed like they had a crush in each other. They didn't even act strange around each other!" agreed Terra.

"Man…and about this they talk, when they have girl's night?" murmured Cyborg to Aqualad.

"I don't know… Bee is your girlfriend!"

Suddenly the doors opened and Mas and Menos, Speedy and Beast Boy went in the room.

"Morning guys!" screamed Beast Boy and Speedy in unison.

They all went to the kitchen and sat down.

"Finally up Beast Boy? You know we wanted to be back before noon!" said Terra a bit angry.

"But dude…, I was so tired!"

"You can sleep back home!"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he didn't know what to say.

"Hey little grass strain? Ws that your communicator last night?" asked Cyborg out of sudden.

"Huh…? How do you know this? I thought it was a dream…" answered Beast Boy a bit panic.

"I heard it last night…" said Bumble Bee and the others nodded in agreement.

"Who was it?" asked Terra and looked with concern at her boyfriend.

"I don't really know. I was half asleep…"

"Give me your communicator! " Cyborg held his metal hand in front of Beast Boy.

He took his communicator from his belt and gave it to his metal friend.

Cyborg pressed some buttons at it.

Some time later he said:

"How we will hear who it was and what he or she wanted."

Silent, but then was a voice to be heard out of the little object:

"…hello…Beast Boy here…"

"Beast Boy! Starfire here! Please can you hear me?" replied a sad voice.

"*Yawn* Kori your commi seems…broken…please try it later!"

"No! Please help me! Someone is in here!"

"Kori it's late! Please go sleep!"

"Beast Boy! Please come back! I can't take it any longer!"

"Cy will repair your communicator tomorrow! Please *yawn*, please go back to sleep!"

"No! Beast Boy! Wait please I need…" the end wasn't heard.

The Titans looked at the little object in horror, and then they all looked at Beast Boy.

"ARGH! I killed Starfire!"

"Seniora Starfire!" screamed Mas and Menos at the same time.

"WHEN WE WON`T KILL YOU-ROBIN WILL FOR SURE!" yelled Bumble Bee in furry and wanted to jump on him but was held back by Cyborg.

"That won't help Starfire! We need to go now and help her." Tried Cyborg to calm down his girlfriend.

She closed her eyes and turned around to face Cyborg.

"We will come with you! Whoever or whatever it was, we will save Starfire!" said Bumble Bee in a stern tone and nodded to her team.

Cyborg didn't argue.

"OK! Terras, Beast Boy, you two come with me. Also Speedy and Aqualad! We will fly with the shuttle. Bumble Bee, you will fly by your own! Since Mas and Menos are the fastest, they will contact Raven and Robin. Then you go after us. Do you all understand this plan?"

They all nodded.

"One problem…" said Terra suddenly.

"Raven and Robin can't speak Spanish…"

"…Ok! We all will fly first to the tower. Then we will need to think for our next steps." explained Aqualad.

Three hours later at the tower:

Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy and the Titans East landed on the little island.

As fast as they could they ran to the main door.

Bumble Bee just wanted to contact Raven and Robin, when they saw a red motorbike with its driver in front of the door.

Robin looked surprised at the number of people in front of him.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked with worry.

"Seniora Starfire!" screamed Mas.

Robin's blue, unmasked eyes widened.

"What's with her?" he nearly yelled and got down from his R-cycle.

"We don't know, but we think she is in big trouble…!" aid Speedy.

"Maybe…maybe Raven is already in there…" whispered Terra with hope.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not!" said a voice suddenly from behind.

They turned around and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Something in this tower blocked my powers…I couldn't teleport in my room or somewhere else in this tower. It's a kind of magic I don't know, like death magic…" she answered it.

Their eyes widened and they all turned to the main door.

Robin took his key and opened it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, when the white light of a pocket lamp blended him.

Cyborg went to it, took the lamp and turned it off.

Suddenly he pointed his finger on something in front of Robin.

"Hey, whets that?"

Robin looked down and took the rusty key in his hands.

"…an old key!"

Raven also got down next to him and something up, too.

"…and Star's communicator…!" she said with fear.

"Ok! Bumble Bee, Cyborg-you two take the cellar and the basis floor. Aqualad and Speedy-the first three floors. Mas and Menos-everything around the living room. Beast Boy, Terra. You guys take our rooms. Raven and I go to the roof and the two floors under it…Titans GO!"

With Cyborg and Bumble Bee:

They stood in front of the long stair to the cellar.

"Do you really think she is there? I mean…she hates the cellar!" said Bumble Bee.

"The light is on…She was downstairs"

Cyborg took her hand and walked with her down the long stairs.

His sonic canon was ready fire if he needed.

Some time later they were downstairs and looked around.

Suddenly Bumble Bee screamed.

"Bee" Babe, what's…" he stopped, when he saw the reason.

On the ground, next to come old cartons was a poodle out of blood.

"Oh god! What happened in here…?" asked Cyborg with fear.

With Robin and Raven:

"…man, it's kind of scary, when it's so silent!" whispered Robin.

"I can't sense anything. I don't even know if she is still-"

"DON´T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! She is anywhere in this tower…I know she is…I can feel her…" said Robin slowly.

"Wow…, it's kind of couple thing…, isn't it?" asked Raven

Robin just stood there silent.

They were now in front of the roof door.

I think she was here…" said Raven suddenly.

"How do you know this?"

"Well, I don't think you throw your old equipment in front of some doors." Said Raven sarcastic and picked the old bo-staff up.

"I-"suddenly came a scream from downstairs.

With Terra and Beast Boy:

Terra sat against the wall opposite of her room.

She was the one who just screamed.

Her eyes were wide and filled with horror and shock.

"Terra? What hap…" asked Beast Boy, who came out of his room, but stopped when he saw the reason for her screaming.

"Beast Boy, Terra? What happened?" yelled Robin, who came running from the roof.

Behind him were Raven, Mas and Menos.

"Did you find Starfire?" asked Raven.

Terra just shook her head and pointed to her open door, into her room.

In front of her was the same room with blood, which left Starfire in horror.

"What happened here?" stammered Beast Boy and held his crying girlfriend.

With Speedy and Aqualad:

"…it's kind of cold in here…" said Speedy.

"Did you just hear the scream? It sounded like Terra…" whispered Aqualad.

"…Starfire? Are you here?" shouted Speedy.

"…stop this!"

"…how do you want to find her then?"

Suddenly Aqualad stopped and listened.

"Did you hear this?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was me who said this…"

"No…I heard something."

Aqualad stepped to the bathroom door and listened again.

Muffled sobs and cries came from behind it.

"Aqualad…?"

He didn't answer.

He just knocked and asked softly:

"…Kori…?"

There was silent for a moment, and then a female voice answered:

"Who…who is in there?

"Kori! It's me, Aqualad!"

Not even a second later opened the door Starfire throw her arms around him and began to cry harder.

"…you…you are…all here…!"

Aqualad stroked her back and called to Speedy:

"Speedy, get the others!"

My eighth chapter!

Hope you like it. Please read and review. Happy Halloween to everyone!

Next chapter: It's not over


	9. Its not over

Hey guys! Here is my new chapter! Hope you like it.

Like ya!

Chapter 9: It's not over

Speedy was gone, getting the others.

Starfire still stood there, crying in Aqualad´s arms.

Aqualad came back to his mind and held her on arm's length away from him.

"…, Starfire, what happened to-"he stopped when he saw that she was every covered by dry blood.

"Is this your blood?!" he simply asked.

Starfire shook her head, but stopped when she heard steps approaching her.

They turned around.

"KORI!" screamed Robin as he saw her and began to run faster.

Before Starfire could react, she was already in Robins arms.

He held her tightly in fear that she was just a dream that she would slip away every second.

After some time Starfire stopped crying and hugged him as tightly back as he did.

No one of the others dared to break their moment. They were all just happy that Starfire was still alive.

Starfire suddenly moaned in pain and got on her knees.

She held the side of her stomach.

After all this time she already had lost much blood.

"St-Starfire?" asked Robin in worry.

Now he noticed the blood, which covered her whole body. But he instinctive knew that this wasn't hers.

Suddenly he noticed the fresh blood on her hands, and there where she was holding her side.

Robin also got to his knees and the other stepped nearer.

"…Kori?" he softly whispered.

Starfire looked at her hands and gasped.

She was again bleeding and not less.

Suddenly was everything turning around her.

Then everything around her was black.

Starfire laid in the medical room and slept.

Robin sat next to her on a chair, holding her hand.

"…she is all in all healthy. She had to sleep now." said Cyborg.

"I know…I will stay with her!" whispered Robin and stroked the skin of her hand with his thumb.

"I will look at the camera recordings to find whatever caused this all…" said Cyborg before he left the room.

Robin sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

´She is so wonderful! I can't believe that something could to this to her…´he thought.

Suddenly she stirred and Starfire slowly opened her eyes.

Her head hurt terribly, but she managed to sit up.

She looked around in the room, but stopped when she meet two brilliant blue eyes.

"…you should sleep…!" whispered Robin.

"I didn't felt like…"

"But-"

"-I couldn't sleep, because I wanted to know if you are all really the back. I was scared…that this was all merely a pleased dream. Like this wasn't all over.

She looked away thinking in fear of that what happened in the night before.

Robin felt her hand shake and got up from his chair.

He sat on the edge of her bed and hugged her s close to his body as possible.

"You can believe me…, we are all back."

"I don't do the doubting anymore…" she whispered and laid her head on his chest.

She was happy, that they were all back. That they were all still alive.

Starfire could fell the love in this warm hug. After the whole nightmare she lived through, she felt ones again save…she felt again like she was really at home.

Robin laid back in the pillows and whispered:

"You should sleep now…Don't worry I will stay here!"

Starfire nodded and closed her eyes.

Some time later she fell in a deep sleep with a small smile in her face.

But Robin didn't notice. He also slept, happy that he could hold again his love in his arms.

The time went on and the sun already was setting.

All the Titans sat in the living room:

Raven tried desperate to use her powers, but failed every time.

Beast Boy, Mas and Manos played at the game station.

Bumble Bee and Terra were talking in thee kitchen. Terra was still a bit shocked about how she found her room.

Speedy and Aqualad were arguing about something.

Suddenly went the doors to the hallway open and Cyborg stepped in.

"…You should see this!" he just said and pointed behind him.

"Get Robin!"

Robin woke up.

He saw down and looked at Starfires beautiful. She was still sleeping.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"Oh…sorry. I hope I don't interrupt something…" said Bumble Bee.

"What's wrong?"

"Cyborg found out what caused this all! He wants you and the others to see it."

"And what's with-"

"It won't be for long…!"

Robin sighed.

"I'm coming!"

Bumble Bee nodded and left the room.

Robin slowly managed to get out from under Starfire.

He looked one last time at her and kissed affectionate on the cheek.

Then he went after Bumble Bee.

They all stood in front of the big computer screen and waited for Cyborg to start.

He was still typing something in his computer.

Then he turned around.

"We have not much recordings. There have to be many power cut's last night. But I still know enough. First of all called Lover Boy two times the last night. And-"

"Wait! I just called one time! At this time was everything still ok!"

"…err, well. Everything but her room and the bathrooms-"

"Why didn't she just use her powers to break out of the tower?" asked Speedy suddenly.

"Yeah! She could-"started Beast Boy but Cyborg cut in:

"Would you please just let me explain! She couldn't…just like Raven her powers failed. And I don't doubt that anybody can use his or her powers."

Terra opened her mouth to say something but Cyborg again cut in:

"Do you remember the horror story she told us? About her mother and this girl. Well I think that's it what we are searching for…"

Cyborg pressed a button and the screen showed the main door. In front of her was Starfire, trying to open the door with the key. The light of the pocket lamp shone behind her. Then she let go of the door because of the noise of an opening door. Starfire turned around.

"Hello…?" was her voice to be heard.

Silent, but then:

"…please…, please say your name!"

Then the person stepped into the light. The girls screamed and the boys gasped when they saw K´ylier.

Starfire backed away and the only thing they heard was:

"K´ylier…" then everything was every thing silent. There weren't any noises but you could tell that Starfire was still speaking.

Her face showed many emotions: fear, desperation, horrific, fright and many more.

Then Starfire faded and the screen went blank.

There was silent for a long time

And Terra was the first who broke it:

"Oh my god!"

They all just nodded at her comment.

Suddenly came a scream from somewhere.

Robin's eyes widened, then he tuned around and began to run, the others behind him.

He exactly knew where the scream come from and began to run faster.

Without breath he reached the door to the medical room and threw it open

For a moment he stood there in complete shock and mustered the scene in front of him:

Starfire was pressed against the wall near the window. Her face set in fear. She had already tears in her eyes. In front of her, not far away, stood K´ylier.

Then slowly she stepped nearer to Starfire.

Robin came back to his mind and yelled:

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

K´ylier didn't stop, just stepped nearer and nearer.

The others already reached the room, but backed away, when they saw what happened in front of them.

Without noticing it, Robin had took his bo-staff and stood directly behind the monster.

He wanted to hit her. But K´ylier turned around and gripped him by his throat.

Then she threw him in the opposite wall.

"Robin!" screamed Starfire in fear that he was hurt.

Then K´ylier turned back.

They stood face to face.

Suddenly pressed K´ylier her something in the right hand, before she disappeared.

It took Starfire a minute before she ran to Robin.

He was on his knees and coughing.

When he saw who was in front of him, he stood up and hugged Starfire.

"…I'm sorry…!" they whispered at the same time.

That was the ninth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please R and R…


	10. The message

Thanks to everybody who read the last chapter.

Here is the new one. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 10: The message

Robin had hit the wall with his head hart.

Now he was bleeding, but not much.

"I'm fine! I don't need a bandage or something like that for my head!" he tried to defend himself from Raven and Cyborg.

"Man! You just need a little plaster!" said Cyborg and held a plaster in size of a poker card up.

"You are acting like a baby…" murmured Raven when she tried to hold his arms.

"No!"

"…, please Robin. You need the plaster." Whispered Starfire and held his left hand in hers.

She smiled at him cutely and Robin sighed in defeat.

"OK. I'll take it…"

Suddenly he remembered something:

"What was the think, which gave K´ylier to you?"

Starfire blinked. Whatever it was, she lost it, when she ran to robin, after he had hit the wall.

She turned her head to the wall, where he was thrown in.

Her eyes began to search, for something that was out of order.

And there, on the ground laid a little object. It was golden and shinning.

Starfire let go of his hand and walked to it.

She picked it up and looked at it.

Her eyes widened and Starfire gasped.

"Starfire? What's wrong?" asked Robin with concern.

She turned around and whispered:

"A ring…"

"A ring?" repeated Cyborg and raised his one eyebrow.

"…, not just any ring. It's the engagement ring of the mother of mine."

"Why is it here?" Raven asked.

"I…I don't know…"

Starfire bit her lip and thought of any possibility.

Robin noticed the fear of his girlfriend and said:

"Could you please let us alone?"

Raven and Cyborg nodded and left the room.

He sighted and got up.

"Kori-"

"Richard…please, I…I need to think…!" she cut in.

She turned away from him and hugged herself.

"Kori…why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"…so cold…! Damn, Kori! Can't you see what's going on? If we were here earlier…, if we would never left…if I never left you alone here, this all wouldn't happen and you wouldn't be hurt. You know that I try to imagine, what's like-"

"-to be a prisoner? To be hunted in your own home? To have no escape and you are weak against it. NO! You can't see! You do not know anything!" she yelled.

They both stood there, frozen of what she said. They both were right. It was his entire fault. But then it wasn't. She had could go to Titans East tower and help there. She also had could go with him and stay in the Wayne Manor.

Starfire could see the hurt in his still unmasked eyes.

´What have I done? ´ she asked herself in her mind.

Suddenly she regretted that she screamed at him. He was the only one who understood her. Starfire wanted to cry and scream at the same time.

She was torn out of her thought, when she felt two strong arms around her waist and was pulled to somebody's body.

Then she heard a deep, husky voice whisper in her ear:

"I know that it was my entire fault. And I will stay with you!"

Robin softly kissed her cheek.

She pulled a bit away and looked in his blue eyes, which held so much respect and love for her.

"But you don't have to do the helping me…"

"But I want to! What are you talking about? I would fight for you until I die! And I will… Don't you remember: When you jump, I will jump after you to be with you…?"

Robin leaned his forehead against Starfire´s.

Then he whispered again:

"That's what you do, when you are in love…"

Starfire had no time to react on what he said, because he already had his lips on hers for a passionately kiss.

Some minutes later he pulled back a bit to whisper:

"I love you Kori…"

"And I love you…"

Then he kissed her again. It was slower this time, as if they had all the time of the world.

Suddenly the door went open and Cyborg stepped in.

He stopped his tracks, when he saw the couple make out in front of his eyes.

He tried to back out of the room, but Starfire noticed him and stopped the kiss.

She blushed as red as her hair and Robin turned around too.

He also blushed but said with a slight angry tone:

"What's it?"

"…err…We have got a big…problem…"

Robin raised his eyebrows as a sight for Cyborg to continue.

Nobody can use his powers! We are all complete powerless against K´ylier."

"Starfire gasped: "That's horrible!"

"I know, and Starfire, you should come down. Galfore wants to talk to you…"

She nodded and looked at Robin.

"Do you come with me?"

"If you want."

They stood in front of the big computer screen and waited.

Cyborg typed something before he turned back around and said:

"Call me, when you are ready!

He stood up from his chair and left the room.

Suddenly appeared at the black screen a colossal man, with dark red hair and a thick beard. One eye was covered by a big scar; the other was looking sadly at them.

"Greetings Galfore! It is so glorious to see you!" yelled Starfire and went closer to the screen, Robin not far behind.

"Hello Princess, Hello Robin, warrior of earth" he said with a strong but sad voice.

Starfire felt instinctively, that something wasn't alright.

"Knorfka Galfore…Is something the wrong?"

The bear like man sighed: "Your brother is asking for you, he says it's about your dear mother…I don't know what it really is, but…" he trailed of.

"Is something not the o of k?"

Starfire knew, when Galfore was talking like this, and then there was something wrong.

"…princess…, yes he is complete healthy. But he needs now his sister."

"Wait! I know exactly, what that means! But she can't travel right now!" said Robin.

There was silent for a moment.

Then Starfire turned around and whispered:

"Robin…, please!" she begged.

"Is there a problem, Robin, warrior of earth?"

Robin looked to Starfire, who had a begging expression on her face, then back to Galfore.

"Err…, no…" he simply said and took a step back.

Again Galfore sighed before he continued:

"You know princess Koriand´r…; your family is falling apart… After banished your sister from Tamaran, you and your brother were the only ones of the royal family to be found…"

"I know…" whispered Starfire and looked to the ground.

"Would you come back to Tamaran? Not for me or Tamaran itself…, but for you and your brother…"

"…yes I will…" she nodded.

Then she looked up with some strong fire in her eyes.

"I will come as soon as possible!"

"Good! I suppose the warriors of earth will come with you."

Starfire turned around and waited for Robin to answer.

"Yes, they will come with her!"

She smiled at him and turned back.

"We will soon meet!" she said with a strong voice.

Galfore nodded and the screen went black.

"Well, I think we should talk to the others…"

That was my 10th chapter!!! Hope you liked it.

Next chapter: The trip to Tamaran


	11. The trip to Tamaran

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story.

Chapter 11: The trip to Tamaran

"…so, let's repeat: We are going to visit Tamaran. The Titans East will go back to their tower. And for what reason again?" asked Beat Boy who had repeated everything.

"My dear korfball Galfore said it is from most importance. Something says to me, that he has a clue for all this what happened."

"Has anyone a problem with this?" asked Robin.

Everybody shook his or her head.

"Ok! I would say that we go pack. Better to much-we don't know what will happen and how long we will stay-"

"-AND WHAT do you think shall I do? My whole room and clothes are covered by blood!" cut Terra in.

"You can borrow some of my thinks. I've got enough…" said Raven, monotone as always.

Terra nodded simply.

The Titans East were already gone.

The remaining Titans stood outside of their tower. With them were their suitcases and they all waited for Cyborg.

Because of her painful ankle, Starfire sat on one case and looked at the ring of her mother.

´Where had K´ylier her ring from? ´ She thought

Robin noticed the sad expression of his girlfriend and got in front of her to his knees, to be on eyelevel with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a worried tone.

"…I can't still believe what happened…Everything is like the mare of night…"

"Whatever will happen, I will stay with you…"

"I know…, and I don't do the doubting, because you always tell me the truth."

Robin smiled at her.

Then he glanced to the ring on her palm and then back into her eyes.

"Where do you want to put your ring?"

"I don't know…"

His hand went to his belt and took something.

"Maybe you should wear it around your neck. I know it looks beautiful on you. And you can't loose it."

He took the ring from her hand and put it on a silver chain.

"It's tear proof…"

"Thank you Robin." she said after he had laid the chain around her neck.

Suddenly landed a big, gray space ship in front of them and the door opened.

Behind it stood Cyborg with a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome to the new space ship of the Titans. The name of this baby is ´Hawk´. It's much bigger and faster then the old one!"

"How much faster?" asked Beast Boy.

"The last time we needed twelve hours. Now we only need six! In this baby are two sleeping rooms, one kitchen, and a bathroom."

"Very comfortable!" said Raven with sarcasm.

Raven, Starfire and Terra were in the girls-bedroom and talked about that what happened to Starfire.

"…I can't still believe what I have seen on the TV. It was just so horrible! I was so scared, that it would come true."

"Don't worry…We will help you." said Raven, to try to soothe her friend.

"Yeah…with or without our powers we will fight with you!" agreed Terra.

"Thank you friends!"

Starfire smiled. Raven and Terra always knew how to cheer her up.

Suddenly Starfire remembered something:

"Raven, you teleported to the tower with your powers, am I right?"

Raven nodded.

"Yes, why?"

Starfire lifted her hand and lit a starbold up. This time it didn't fate.

"Because only in the tower we couldn't use our powers…"

The other girls looked in amazement at the green glowing hand of their friend.

Raven then closed her eyes and with her powers let the cup of herbal tea to hover, which stood in front o her.

Terra also let the Earth of the plant next to her fly.

"Dude! It's so boring! We're flying now for maybe two hours and everything in front of use are star's!" charged Beast Boy.

"You wanted to sit in the cockpit. Now you sit in the cockpit and you are still nerving!" said Robin, with a slide angry tone.

"Yeah grass strain…And we already fly three hours."

Beast Boy sighed in defeat.

For some minutes was silent by the boys.

Cyborg then decided to break it.

"So…do you think Star's brother is older or younger than her?"

"I don't know…I think he is older…" answered Robin thoughtful.

"Yeah…me to"

"What was his name?" asked Cyborg again.

"Ryand´r…" remembered Robin.

"Translation…?" came it from Beast Boy.

"Star said something about Darkfire, I think"

"…did you finally ask her?" asked Cyborg with a sly grin on his face.

"I-I don't know what you mean…" lied Robin and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"You know exactly what I mean! It's time that you finally ask her to-"

Cyborg stopped by the noise of the opening door.

The three boys turned around and saw Raven in front of it.

"So, guys…how long does it still take?"

"…three hours…" answered Robin and Raven nodded.

"Was that everything?"

"I wanted to tell you, that we all can use our powers again…"

"Cool!" said Beast Boy and changed in some animals and back.

"I'm not a loser anymore!" he screamed and became a dark look from Robin.

Beast Boy just grinned and turned around.

"How is Star?" asked Robin with worry.

"She is alright! Terra is with her. I have already healed he leg. She can now walk again."

Raven turned around and opened the door.

Before she left she said:

"You should ask her! You don't know what will happen next."

´Thanks a lot! ´ He thought.

´No problem´ she sent back.

Robin sighed and turned back to the big window.

"…, and he loves to read?"

"Oh yes, friend Terra! He has a great thirst of knowledge!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Raven after she entered the room.

"About her brother…" answered Terra and pointed at Starfire.

"You already have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah…, but you not!"

"What's your point?"

Starfire noticed the thick air between her two friends and said:

"…Well…, what said the boys?"

"You know them…Beast Boy is happy that he has his powers back. And we will probably be in three hours on Tamaran…"

That was the 11th chapter… Hope you liked it. Please review…

Next chapter: Missing


	12. Missing

Sorry, that I did not update for so long…

However, here is finally my 12th chapter!

Enjoy it…

TTTTTTT

Missing

Some hour later, they arrived on Tamaran and got out of their space ship. It was here already night and the two moons shone pride above the castle.

They waited in front of the castle, until the big gate opened.

Dark shadows walked slowly to the Titans.

Soon they could see who it was.

In front of them stood three big guards, who surrounded a bear-like man with thick red hair and beard. One of his eyes was covered by a big scare; the other looked down at the friends, with an emotion between happiness and sadness in it.

Starfire walked to him and screamed: "Galfore!" with joy. "It's glorious to see you!"

"Princess Koriand´r and warriors of Earth…welcome back to Tamaran!" he greeted them.

The Titans stood behind them silently. They all had a big smile on their faces. Finally, they all could see Starfire again-their Starfire.

Starfire stood now in front of Galfore and smiled up to him.

"You said that my dear brother wanted to see me. So, where is he?"

The guards around him changed nervous glances, not unnoticed to the Titans and Starfire.

Galfore´s smile fell and his face was now completely sad.

"We…We don't know…After you called, he just disappeared..."

TTTTTTT

They all stood in a big hall and watched Starfire walking circles in the room.

"How could this happen? The guards where supposed to have the eye on my brother. So, why could he just disappear like that?! He was supposed to be save here!..." she said in rush.

A servant brought something to drink, but Starfire refused.

Galfore looked worried to the Titans and asked quietly:

"Is she always like that?"

The Titans shook their heads and Galfore sipped on his drink, at the same time as Robin did.

"…unless she is so moody, because she is pregnant…" added Beast Boy as a joke.

Robin's and Galfore's eyes went wide, spit out the drinks, and began to cough.

The Titans watched them with amusement and shock.

"SHE IS NOT PREGNANT!" they shouted at the same time and caught Starfire's attention.

She stopped walking and looked between her boyfriend and her nanny before she asked: "Please, say who is not the pregnant?"

Both began to blush und mumbled words, while they exchanged glances.

Terra saw the helplessness of the two and said: "Err…your sister…they talked just about your sister, Blackfire. Don´t worry, Star, everything is okay! Am I right, Galfore and Robin?!"

They both just nodded crazily and smiled.

Starfire just blinked and sighed.

"Maybe we should start the search for my brother…"

She looked up and met Galfore´s eye.

"Alright…"

TTTTTTT

Starfire and Robin walked down a long hallway in silent.

On the wall hung many portraits of tamareanian ruler and other people.

One picture caught Robin's eyes and stopped.

On it was a beautiful woman with long, red, curled hair. She wore a beautiful dress with many gems on it. Her green eyes showed determination but also love and softness.

Starfire also walked next to him and whispered: "I wish, I could more be like her…" In her voice laid a tone of sadness.

Robin looked to her, then back up to the portrait.

"But, isn't that you?!" he asked in awe. The woman looked just like Starfire.

She smiled sadly and looked over to him. "No…she is my mother. Many people already said, that I looked just like her, but…" she sighed, "…she was a real princess, a real heiress of the throne of Tamaran…she was so much stronger than me, was loved by the people here and always had the right decisions…"

Starfire looked down to the ground.

Suddenly she felt his arms around her waist and a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You make the right decisions, too. Without you, I would still be some kind of lonely earth boy…, but I'm not…"

She smiled up at him and whispered: "Thank you…"

TTTTTTT

"…I'm hungry…!" crabbed Beast Boy.

"Why can't you just stop it?! You said that for the maybe twentieth time!" replied Terra annoyed.

"…but I didn't eat the whole day! How can you be so heartless? Do you want your boyfriend to die?"

"You can be happy, that you are still alive, after the whole thing with the pregnancy. Have you seen the looks on Galfore's and Robin's faces? They where ready to kill you… And you know how embarrassed Starfire would be after she would heard, that you were talking about her!"

"Terra…it was just a joke…nobody got hurt… Soon everybody will laugh about it. Why are you so grumpy?!"

"Because it's not the right time to make jokes…" said Terra and sighed, "You saw Starfire back on earth…she was hurt and you heard what happened to her…She nearly got killed… Robin would be a mess and if Galfore would hear it…he would probably start a war with earth…"

Beast Boy suddenly noticed the seriousness of the whole situation. Terra was right…There was not time for any jokes. But it was still funny to see the reactions of Galfore and Robin…

He smiled inside, when he recalled the memory of the way, their faces looked. That was priceless…

TTTTTTT

Raven and Cyborg also walked down a long hallway. This was a hallway with many doors at the sides.

"…and how do we know, how he looks?" asked Cyborg pathetic.

"He has black hair and green eyes. His skin colour is the same like Star's…," answered Raven monotone.

"And how do you know that?!"

"…Starfire told me…"

"…right…So…and where we wanna start our search?"

"How about here, where Star told us…," answered Raven sarcastic.

"Why are you always so sarcastic, Raven?"

"It's just because you are so annoying…"

They continued their walk through the hallway and Cyborg was getting bored.

"Man…Why is this castle so big…? You should slap the architect!"

Suddenly Raven stopped next to a door.

"Have you-"she started but the door opened and she was thrown to the ground by something. Or…someone.

She looked up and saw a young, handsome boy on top of her. He had black hair and tanned skin. His green eyes met her violet ones and both started to blush.

The boy stood up and helped Raven before he looked up to Cyborg, who was just as shocked as the two, and back to Raven. He smiled softly and said: "Hi, my name is Ryand´r. What's the name of yours?"

Cyborg leaned down to the still blushing and frozen Raven and whispered:

"Man…that's so Starfire's brother…"

TTTTTTT

That was my 12th chapter; I hope you liked it…

Next chapter: Sleep walker


	13. Sleep Walker

Thanks to everybody, who read and reviewed this story.

Love you all!

TTTTTT

Chapter 13: Sleep walker

The young prince was still smiling at the two stunned Titans.

"You still didn't answer my questions! Who are you two? I have never seen you before..."

Raven looked at him. His black hair was in a low ponytail. He had a very good build body. His muscled chest was clearly visible, because he wore only some violet shorts and knee-length boots. This made her even more blush.

Cyborg was the first, who reacted.

"Hi... Ryand´r..., we friends of your sister and-"

"You are the Titans, am I right? Finally am I able to get known you! I have already heard much about you. It's glorious to meet you!" cut the prince in, took Cyborg´s hand and shook it violently.

"You have to be Cyborg, am I right? Well..., you have to...; you are tall, strong and half robot, half human! It's nice to see you, man!"

Cyborg just smiled and was happy, that he had such a good reputation here on Tamaran.

Ryand´r let go of his now hurting and clutched hand and turned to Raven, who hadn't move for minutes.

Ryand'r blinked confused and waved his hand in front of the eyes. She didn't even notice.

Cyborg elbowed her in the side.

Raven blinked and slightly smiled at the prince.

"Err; hi..., I am Raven."

He smiled back at him, took her hand and kissed it softly.

"It's nice to meet you, Raven..., I also heard many things about you. And I hope that we will find the time to read some books together..." he said with a soft, but still manly voice.

Ryand´r let go of his hand and turned to the hall.

"I would say we should go to the hall, before they get worried..." started he and walked down the way, they came from.

Raven sighed happily and a statue next to them started to flow some meter over the ground and was surrounded by black magic.

Cyborg smiled down at her and said: "You like him..."

Raven in return glared at him.

"Shut up!" was all she said, before she went after the prince.

TTTTTT

"RYAN!" was all Starfire screamed in joy, when she saw her brother the first time in years.

She flew to him and nearly tackled him to the ground, before she hugged him.

Ryand´r was just to happy to response.

They stood there, holding each other, surrounded by the happy Titans and Galfore.

After some minutes was Starfire the first, who let go.

She looked with some tears in her eyes at him, who was a bit taller than her.

"I have missed you so much..." she whispered.

"And I have you..., sister..."

In silent they looked at each other.

"You have grown so much..." she said, hugging him again.

"..., and you look just like mother..." Ryand´r whispered, more to himself.

"You have to meet my friends!" she said, not trying to react on what he said.

Starfire took his hand and lead him to the Titans.

"Raven and Cyborg you already may know... This is Terra."

While saying that, Starfire pointed at the blond haired girl.

Like Raven, the prince gave Terra a kiss on her hand, too.

Terra blushed and giggled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you..." Terra said, trying to hide her giggles behind her free hand.

Beast Boy cleared at that his throat.

Ryand'r let automatic go and went to the green boy.

"You have to be Beast Boy, am I right? I hope you can teach me some of the earth-humor..." he said and earned groans from Cyborg and Robin.

"Sure thing, Dude!" Beast Boy said with and grinned wide.

Then Ryand´r stepped in front of Robin.

"And you have to be Robin, the leader of the great team..., I hope we are going to have a great time together..." he said and smiled.

"I hope so, too..." Robin answered, happy that his girlfriend's brother liked him.

They let go of each other.

"So..., you had a hard way, am I right? Do you want something to eat?"

"NO!" the Titans yelled in unison.

After all, they all ate something..., it wasn't bad at all.

Soon they all went to bed, in separated rooms.

TTTTTT

Raven woke up with a start and sat up.

Her bed sheets were twisted around her body and her body shaking and covered by cold sweat.

She didn't have a bad dream... but a very bad feeling.

As fast as she could, she got out of the giant bed.

With clapping feet she walked out of the room, towards Starfire´s.

She knocked loudly, not bothering of who could hear her.

She waited for some time until she opened the door.

Empty...

Starfire´s room and bed were empty, the sheets careless thrown on the ground.

Shock entered now Ravens room.

She ran to the door, which leaded to Robin´s room and knocked furiously.

Soon she heard steps coming towards the door and it opened.

Robin's unmasked eyes were half closed, but widened when he heard the following words leave Ravens lips:

"Kori disappeared!"

"Tell me, that is a joke, okay..." he said with fear.

Raven just shook her head.

"What´s wrong outside here? Do you have a pyjama party on the corridors?" whispered Terra, after she closed the door behind her.

She couldn't sleep the whole night.

"Star..." whispered Robin.

Terra looked between her two friends.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She disappeared..." Raven answered.

Robin groaned.

"Nice..., if Ryan or Galfore finds out-" he said.

"Hush..."

"I am going to die and-"

"Robin..."

"Tamaran will start a war with Earth-"

Finally Terra slapped a hand on his mouth to silence him, so Raven could speak.

"I can feel her presence...; she is on the roof..."

"And how do she get there?" asked Robin through Terra´s hand.

"..., how do we get there?" questioned Terra.

Raven just shook her head and teleported the three of them to the roof.

TTTTTT

Starfire was walking along a long, light filled corridor.

She just wore short, white nightgown, but didn't bother at all.

Instead, she was following this sweet voice, which called her.

"Kori..., come here..."

"It is so wonderful here..., so follow me..."

"Come here, my dear... I will not hurt you..."

Starfire knew this friendly voice exactly, so she didn't hesitate to follow...

TTTTTT

Raven, Robin and Terra appeared on the roof.

They looked around and saw Starfire...

..., not even two steps away from the edge of the roof.

She staggered a bit, but still was moving closer to the edge of the roof.

Then she stopped, before she took the last step, much to the relief of the other three.

Then the wanted to take the last step, which would course her to fall hundreds of meters.

Robin reacted.

He ran and just before she lost the ground, he slammed her to the ground.

Before he did this, he heard her whisper:

"..., mother..."

Then she laid beneath him, trashing around and screaming many tamaranian words at him.

He pinned her arms over her head on the ground.

He didn't want to hurt her, but he got hurt by seeing her like this.

Terra and Raven were now on his side.

"She is not waking up!" he said between pants.

"I can't get into her mind, while she is still ´sleeping´" Raven explained."..., she is sleep walking..."

Terra just looked at her friend,

"Baby..., wake up! It's me, Richard...!" tried Robin, already with tears in his eyes.

He looked down at her...

Her face frantic, her skin glistering with sweat and trying to protect herself from him.

Probably she was screaming tamaranian swear words at him.

Robin never wanted to see her like that.

Then he couldn't take it any longer.

He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, not bothering, whether she would bite him or what the two girls would say.

Soon she stopped moving.

He broke the kiss to look at her again.

Starfire was panting and tears flowed down her cheeks, out of her opened eyes.

Robin let abruptly go of her arms and got of her body.

But before he could react, Starfire flung her arms around his neck and cried.

TTTTTT

Sorry..., it's already past one in the morning here and I am very tired, but I wanted to write this chapter finally...

I hope you liked it anyway...

Please Read and Review...


End file.
